Fuego azul
by Anna Marie Nott
Summary: Tras la muerte del esposo de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo de infancia de éste, Theodore Nott, comienza a visitar a la viuda con la esperanza de volver a construir entre los dos, aquello que la vida les quitó.
1. Aquello que se quebró

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras la muerte del esposo de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo de infancia de éste, Theodore Nott, comienza a visitar a la viuda con la esperanza de volver a construir entre los dos, aquello que la vida les quitó._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **FUEGO AZUL**

 **Capítulo 1: Aquello que se quebró**

Hermione Granger, estaba sobre el fregadero de su casa vomitando lo que quedaba del consomé de pollo que había tomado a la fuerza hace cinco minutos. Era su primera noche en completa soledad. Nada se había cambiado de lugar y hasta había flores frescas en el horrible jarrón verde de la sala. Su casa de dos pisos permanecía intacta.

Los cuadros no habían sido descolgados, la ropa estaba perfectamente planchada y la nevera abarrotada para un mes.

No era como si hubiese muerto nadie. No era como si su esposo hubiese muerto. Lo trágico del asunto era que eso era lo que sucedía, él había muerto.

Aún tenía el traje negro del funeral y los zapatos nuevos le tallaban en aquél punto en donde Aquiles tenía escondida su debilidad. Podía sentir una naciente ampolla palpitando.

Un par de brazos la rodearon, sobando su espalda, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba para terminar de trasbocar.

−Tranquila−susurró Harry.

La mujer asintió, tratando de respirar profundamente. Le dolía demasiado el pecho por el esfuerzo de cada arcada. Apretó con fuerza el borde del fregadero, mientras su amigo abría la llave y el agua se llevaba todo a su paso. El sonido la tranquilizó y aprovechó de paso para llevarse un sorbo a su boca; humedeció sus labios secos e hizo un buche para limpiarse.

Harry Potter, "El niño que vivió", con un par de ojos verdes veía a su mejor amiga tras sus gruesos lentes. Le pasó un trapo de cocina para que se limpiara y mientras, le sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Arrancó unas hojas de menta, que yacían en una matera en una hilera del mesón, y las echó ahí. Revolvió un poco y se lo ofreció.

−Gracias, Harry.

−Despacio.

La mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesita que había en la cocina. No era grande, solo tenía cuatro puestos y era redonda. Hermione bebió de a sorbo, mojando sus labios por largo tiempo antes de pasar el trago por la garganta.

Harry tomó su mano fría para acariciarla, viéndole con mucha tristeza. Ella prefería no mirarlo. Era más fácil mirar el vaso. Era más fácil no mirar a los ojos de nadie. Las cosas no le devolvían sentimientos o sensaciones. Así, en su estado, era mucho mejor. Quería anestesiarse para no caer en ese va y ven infinito. En aquél que no le permitiría seguir adelante; ese ir y venir de un sentimiento irreconciliable donde las náuseas la atacaban.

−Mione, hablé con tus padres y dicen que te esperan en su casa.

Ronald Weasley, con sus intensos cabellos rojos largos hasta la base de la nuca, prendió las luces del primer piso. Cerró las cortinas y fue directo a la cocina, donde sacó una jarra de leche de la nevera, té de una gaveta y unos bollos blandos de una cesta. Sin hacer más comentarios, comenzó a hervir la leche y dispuso el pan encima de un plato para compartir entre los tres.

−No quiero ir con ellos−respondió Hermione quitando su mano del agarre de Harry para refregar su cara.

−Nos quedamos entonces−le contestó en tono cortante Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza tomando un poco más de agua. −Tienes dos hijos de cinco y cuatro años. Ginny está por dar a luz y no se puede quedar sola.

−Yo no llamaría "estar sola" a compartir espacio con George, mamá, papá y el insípido de Percy− intervino Ron buscando el azúcar.

−Yo solo quiero estar acá−musitó Hermione entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. El escozor de su garganta comenzó a picarle, subiendo rápidamente a sus fosas nasales. Podía sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dolían demasiado.

−Pero, Mione…−atajó el pelinegro tratando de volver a poner su mano sobre las de ella.

− ¡Si me voy, es como si lo dejara! −gritó Hermione, callando un momento para arremeter a llorar de nuevo.

La mujer llevó sus manos al rostro para que no la vieran. Era ridículo, pero no quería que la observaran derramar esas lágrimas tan amargas. Le dolía la cara, sentía que se le salían los ojos por la hinchazón. Pensó que ya había cubierto su cuota diaria de llanto, pero no. Ahí estaba.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, había sido su esposo durante tres años. Decir que su relación había sido un lecho de rosas era mentir. Habían sido enemigos acérrimos desde niños; incluso, habían batallado uno contra el otro, cuando Voldemort ascendió y se desató la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Había sido torturada frente a sus ojos y él mismo le había hecho la vida imposible._

 _Pero luego el tiempo pasó. Con la violencia finalizada y los sobrevivientes luchando por rehacer sus vidas, ambos regresaron a Hogwarts y la amistad nació. Una amistad encantadora que se convirtió en noviazgo y de ahí en matrimonio. Una relación que había terminado con un: "hasta que la muerte los separe"._

 _El dolor era demasiado. Incluso, años después de tanto odio, éste los había alcanzado de nuevo. Draco había sido la víctima esta vez y en definitiva, nada se logró._

 _Estaba cansada físicamente, quitando de lado la amargura, su cuerpo necesitaba recargar energías. Ese día había sido el velorio en la Mansión Malfoy. Fue eterno y cada segundo había sido como una puñalada a su alma. Narcissa Malfoy había permanecido con un velo negro sobre su rostro, pero Hermione sabía que no había parado de llorar. Se llevó siempre un pañuelo de seda blanco debajo del tul. Uno que le vio cambiar varias veces en el transcurso del día._

 _La Mansión Malfoy, un lugar que detestaba, había estado más oscura y lúgubre que de costumbre. Todos los que asistieron al funeral vestían de negro, con túnicas ridículamente extravagantes y rimbombantes. Sombreros gigantes y capas tan largas que limpiaban el suelo por donde pasaban. Todas las familias sangre pura asistieron, así como la gran mayoría de funcionarios del Ministerio. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass no faltaron a la ceremonia y le dieron el pésame a Hermione tomando su mano con apretones que intentaban ser reconfortantes. No lo fueron._

 _Cuando las llamas azules incendiaron el cuerpo de su esposo, una tumba negra lisa apareció. Draco había sido sepultado en el mausoleo de los Malfoy, a unos kilómetros al norte de la Mansión. Todo quedó en silencio y solo se escuchaba a Pansy y a Astoria sollozar con mucha fuerza. Hermione no se atrevió a mirar a nadie y permaneció de pie aferrada de las manos de Harry y Ron, quienes estuvieron cada uno, a su lado._

 _Fue cuando escuchó un "Ahh" por parte de todos, que hizo levantar su vista nublada por las lágrimas y ver a Narcissa caer al suelo, siendo atrapada por su esposo, quién la cargó compungido. Andrómeda Tonks, quien iba acompañada por Edward Lupin, asistieron a los Malfoy, alejándose los cuatro al final para no ser molestados._

 _No quiso saber más. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con su suegra, pero no podía ni respirar de manera correcta. Sus amigos sintieron el peso de Hermione recaer en ellos y de inmediato abandonaron el lugar para llevar a la mujer a un lugar calmado._

 _Cuando llegaron a su casa, cerca de Wiltshire, Ron la acomodó en el sofá de la sala. Se desplomó sin sentir sus piernas y Harry la recostó para que durmiera un poco. No recordaba la última vez que había cerrado los ojos para reposar, pero cuando sintió que le colocaban una cobija encima, no pudo pensar más. Sin embargo, los sentimientos no reposaron._

 _Una negrura absoluta la envolvió sumergiéndola en un pánico terrible que la despertó de inmediato. Había podido ver a Draco en sus sueños. Irse con pasos calmados y con su traje negro y corbata del mismo color a un lugar donde ella no podía ir. Había sentido como si el cuerpo no respondiera y la voz no saliera. Se ahogaba sin remedio._

 _Entonces abrió los ojos de a poco al escuchar voces extrañas. Era Ron cerca a la puerta de salida y Harry, que se encontraba hablando por Red Flu con quién parecía ser Ginny._

− _Mione, hola−saludó un hombre rubio de mirada soñadora, acercándose con voz condescendiente._

− _¿Cuánto dormí? −preguntó perdida. Todo estaba oscuro. No podía distinguir bien quien le hablaba con tanta familiaridad._

− _Veinte minutos−respondió Ron con ceño preocupado._

− _Vinimos con Hannah. Quedamos un poco preocupados cuando te vimos partir del funeral._

 _Neville, que ahora ejercía como profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, se sentó al lado de ella, quién se incorporó lentamente para sentarse y arreglar un poco su indomable cabello. Se lo ató en un chongo bajo rápidamente, lo que hizo que un rizo se enredara en su anillo de bodas. El hombre, que tenía un mirar más triste que ella, le ayudó a zafarlo y Hermione gruñó con rabia._

− _Ven, tranquila, déjame sacar este cabello−le calmó su amigo con toda la serenidad que ella no tenía._

− _No entiendo que hacen acá. Basta Neville, yo puedo−le ordenó halándose más._

 _La frustración comenzó a invadirla y sus lágrimas volvieron a escapar por pura impotencia. Estaba sofocada, perdida y acorralada. No podía respirar bien y ahora toda esa gente en su casa. Y la situación. Y su esposo. Y ella._

− _Trata de calmarte−le susurró con mucha suavidad._

− _¡NO, NO ME CALMO! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!−gritó histérica, arrancándose unas hebras castañas que quedaron colgando de su sortija._

 _Todos se le quedaron mirando, incluso Ginny a través de la chimenea. Hermione trastabilló con angustia cuando subió corriendo a su cuarto sollozando fuertemente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Varios pasadores mágicos se escucharon y los tres hombres junto con una plañidera Hannah, quedaron quietos sin atreverse a seguirla._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Su cuarto, que antes era sinónimo de "Sanctasanctórum", ahora era como estar dentro de la boca de un monstruo. Hermione encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche y varias lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Algo la hizo girar al pequeño vestier, donde estaban colgados varios trajes de Draco. Había tenido que escoger el que había llevado por última vez. Dio unos pasos torpes hasta un bléiser negro, esos que tanto usaba, y chilló en un quejido._

 _Abrazó la prenda recostándose en una pared y lloró hasta el desaliento. Se deslizó perdiendo fuerzas hasta quedar sentada. Llevó su rostro al cuello de la prenda y lo olió hasta que le dolió el alma. Hasta que su masoquismo lo permitió. Su olor, su delicioso olor, todavía estaba impregnado y le abrazaba en un recuerdo más doloroso que placentero._

 _La mujer se tapó la cara con el saco e internamente le pidió perdón a Draco por ensuciar de esa manera, la ropa que tanto le gustaba y presumía._

− _Vuelve a mí, Malfoy−chilló con voz quebrada y congestión nasal. −No me dejes sola._

 _En ese momento, un retrato que había de ambos, justo colgado en la pared de enfrente, comenzó a moverse. Hermione dejó de hipar viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _Había sido una fotografía tomada a escondidas, mientras ambos brindaban con sus copas. Había sido en una cena en casa de los Potter, donde ajenos a las miradas, compartieron una caricia íntima entre las risas nerviosas de Hermione, y la mirada de pasión de él. Draco acariciaba, de manera efímera, el labio inferior de ella, quien con gesto nervioso se sonrojaba para negar con la cabeza._

 _Por supuesto que recordaba lo que le había dicho. "Tú, yo, el armario del segundo piso". Era un hombre perverso. Por supuesto que le había respondido que "no". Pero al llegar a su casa lo recompensó. Hermione abrió la boca para llamarlo de nuevo, pero solo salió un lamento penoso y agudo. Draco, el del retrato, volteó a mirar al frente y se sintió observada cuando la imagen le sonrió brevemente._

 _Era una ilusión por supuesto. Pero en ese segundo, el amor, ese que tanto la había llenado, ahora la estaba matando de la forma más lenta y aterradora posible._

 _Era julio trece, y a pesar del calor, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, se puso el saco negro de su difunto marido mientras se acostaba en el suelo para ver ese retrato tan querido, moverse tiernamente relatando una historia feliz que había llegado a su final._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Molly Weasley, como la amorosa mujer y abuela que era, había traído comida para su hijo y sus amigos. Comida que fue refrigerada por Harry, para que así su amiga no cocinara y solo tuviese que servirse si le apetecía. Bastante tentada estuvo la mujer de regordeta figura de subir a ver a Hermione, pero Ron la detuvo en seco. Desde las escaleras se podía oír su llanto agónico._

 _Era un sonido espantoso. Parecido al que escucharon cuando fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange años atrás. Con aprehensión, la matriarca del clan Weasley dio medio vuelta y se fue por Red Flu. Fue cuando Harry decidió ir a llevarle un poco de consomé al cuarto. No podía dejarla más tiempo sola. Él sabía que era estar inundado por el dolor de la pérdida. Frente a sus ojos, muchos habían muerto. Amigos y familia. Por supuesto que entendía a su mejor amiga._

 _Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta le llamó y con sorpresa, vio como Hermione le abría con su cara hecha un desastre. Su cabello parecía comer su rostro y de solo ver sus ojos, a él le ardieron los suyos._

 _Ambos se sentaron en la cama y Harry la observó hasta que se tomó toda la sopa. Fue tanta la parsimonia, que cuando terminó, ya estaba fría y grasosa._

 _Harry Potter, héroe de guerra, Auror, esposo y padre de familia, trabajaba para el Ministerio al igual que su mejor amiga. No había regresado para terminar Hogwarts y fue en ese lapso, durante el octavo año que Hermione sí hizo, que la mujer de rebeldes cabellos había comenzado a hacer amistad con Draco Malfoy._

 _No sintió temor cuando ella le contó. Ron hizo un berrinche y le advirtió no acercarse a él. Fue un año extraño, donde su mejor amigo y él, iniciaron sus estudios no teniendo a Hermione a su lado. En ese tiempo, ella y Ron salieron como pareja. No había sido muy ameno de ver, pues la fricción entre ambos fue constante. Peleaban por las cosas más nimias y sus temperamentos chocaban más que un "Bombarda" contra una pared._

 _Y él estuvo en el medio todo ese tiempo. Hubo un momento, casi al final de la relación, a pocos meses que Hermione terminara su último año en Hogwarts, que Ginny y él tuvieron que intervenir absolutamente exhaustos de la situación. Eran gritos y situaciones incómodas en las que ambos condicionaban lados para tomar partido sin proponérselo realmente. Sí Hermione tenía una actividad, Harry y Ginny le acompañaban. Luego Ron les llamaba para asistir a un partido y no podían ir por estar con Granger. Fue un "tira y afloje" que culminó solo cuando rompieron el noviazgo de forma definitiva._

 _El tiempo hizo lo suyo y en 2003, su mejor amiga anunció que salía formalmente con Draco Malfoy. Fue una relación bastante comentada, foco de chismosos y víctima de todo tipo de comentarios malintencionados. Ambos lados como participes de guerra, pero a su vez, como dos estandartes de tiempos compasivos e indulgentes._

 _Había sido un compromiso inusual, pero con mucha química. Eso se notaba. Solo Malfoy tenía el interés suficiente para hablar de temas rebuscados que solo a Hermione, parecía parecerle atrayentes. Ella reía mucho más y se le veía tranquila al lado de él. No se ofuscaba o exhalaba todo el tiempo por alguna clase de frustración._

 _Ellos dos… eran._

 _Harry vio botados en el suelo, varios trajes que habían pertenecido a Draco. Acarició la espalda de Hermione en forma fraternal sintiendo mucho dolor por ella. No imaginaba perder a su esposa… no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Sobre todo, por lo que quedaba por vivir._

 _El pelinegro retiró el cuenco vacío, recogiendo de paso, unos vasos sucios que estaban en el piso, justo al lado de la cama._

− _Voy a refrescarme un poco, enseguida bajo._

 _Harry afirmó con su cabeza y se adelantó dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ronald Weasley intercambió miradas con Harry cuando su mejor amiga se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar de manera frenética de nuevo.

De jóvenes, cuando Hermione le decía que tenía el "rango emocional de una piedra", de verdad lo creía. En estos momentos, cuando la adultez dejaba atrás comportamientos del pasado, quería volver a pensar de esa manera. Pasó saliva para evitar las lágrimas que llegaban a él, al ver un dolor tan tangible. Con congoja pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, que se estremecían en escalofríos e hipos sin control.

Hermione le abrazó con fuerza, sin importar mucho ensuciarle la ropa. Ron acarició su cabello, sin atreverse a musitarle palabras de consuelo. No sabía que decir. No creía ser lo suficientemente locuaz para expresar una frase decente. Cualquier cosa sonaría como una idiotez.

Harry se levantó para servir la leche caliente con té. No habían comido nada en todo el día y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse. No había llorado ni un cuarto de lo que había hecho su amiga, pero se sentía extenuado. Admiraba a Hermione por llorar con tanta intensidad sin descanso. El dolor debía ser tan inmenso que su mente obraba sobre el cuerpo.

Cuando abrió una de las despensas de arriba, vio una taza verde esmeralda con el escudo de Slytherin. Todo en esa casa gritaba Malfoy. A ese paso, le iba a costar mucho a Hermione reponerse. Lo corrió a un lado y sacó tres tazas blancas sin adornos o motivos.

−Hablé con el Jefe de tu Departamento y me dijo que tienes una semana de incapacidad por calamidad−dijo Harry sirviendo las bebidas. −Pero creo que deberías tomarte más de ese tiempo. Ven a quedarte con nosotros en La Madriguera, con todos. Deja este lugar por un tiempo. Nos tomaremos unos días de descanso.

−Eso es una buena idea, Mione. ¿Qué dices?

Ron la soltó sentándose frente a ella, tomando el puesto donde se había sentado Harry con anterioridad. Hermione tomó un limpión de cocina y se limpió la cara congestionada. Ya no botaba más lágrimas, pero sentía su voz muy perdida en el fondo de la garganta.

−Tengo una semana y… quiero alejarme. No irme de mi casa. Este es mi hogar.

−Hermione−comenzó Harry en tono prudente−una semana no es nada y todo este lugar…. −exhaló cansado y fatigado. −Este siempre será tu hogar, solo digo que por el momento hay que estar unidos, como la familia que somos. Tus papás viven en Australia, y sé que no quieres irte con ellos. Las cosas están así.

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza tomando un pedazo de pan y pellizcándolo para llevarse una migaja a la boca. Había sido casi boronas. −Vámonos. Necesito irrealidad. Volar lejos.

Ambos hombres se miraron con preocupación sin hacer más comentarios al respecto. Fue el té más horrible y amargo que habían tomado desde las tardes de onces en casa de Hagrid.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione respiró con dificultad y las náuseas volvieron a ella. Vio el puñado de Polvos Flu en su mano, para luego ver la chimenea. −No quiero hacer esto, amor. Si estás aquí, dame valor−suplicó tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

 _Harry y Ron se habían ido a sus hogares temprano en la mañana. Se sintió culpable con Ginny y Lavender por robarse a sus respectivos esposos esa noche, pero la soledad y tristeza le permitió darle gusto al egoísmo. No había dormido en lo absoluto y un par de ojeras de media luna adornaban su rostro. Antes de irse a la semana de retiro, horriblemente obligatorio, tenía que hacer una visita a los Malfoy._

 _No habían tenido una conversación particularmente profunda sobre "el incidente". Pensar en la palabra "muerte" era algo que la hacía hipar desde lo más profundo de las entrañas. En ese momento hizo de cuenta que Draco había viajado por negocios y llegaría en unos días. Entregarse a la negación era menos doloroso que la otra alternativa. ¿Loco? No lo pensaba de esa manera._

 _Era dejar de pensar, dejar de pensar para dejar de sentir, dejar de sentir para poder sobrevivir._

−Nunca me llevé bien con tus papás y ahora los visito sola. Te debe hacer mucha gracia−dijo Hermione para luego prensar sus labios y evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

Dio un paso adelante y apretó su mano izquierda para presionar la argolla de matrimonio contra su piel. Eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para arrojar el polvo y decir con firmeza: − ¡Mansión Malfoy!

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La Madriguera se encontraba en un silencio por todos conocido. Era el silencio que dejaba la nada. Era un silencio muy similar al que se produjo con la muerte de Fred. Durante los años consecutivos, a pesar de la perdida de Tonks, Remus, Sirius y hasta el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, había sido Fred, uno de los hijos pródigos de esa familia específica, el que se había llevado junto a él, parte de la luz.

Ginevra Weasley, acariciaba su enorme panza con paciencia. Era una forma de darse tranquilidad y de llamar la buena fortuna. Casi como un augurio. Su madre limpiaba loza sucia, que perfectamente podía hacerse con magia, pero había algo en la tarea que le daba sosiego para perderse en sus pensamientos.

Harry y Ginny vivían ahí, en parte, porque sus padres y hermanos representaban una ayuda sustancial al momento de criar a sus hijos, y porque al estar así, todos juntos, se sentía correcto. Era tener unida a la familia. Mantener juntos a un grupo de personas que habían pasado por toda clase de vejámenes, era esencial para poder sanar, debían estar reunidos; era clave en el proceso curativo.

Junto a La Madriguera, Ron había construido un chalet de pequeño tamaño a la vista, y medianamente decente en el interior, que estaba unido a la construcción principal por un sendero de flores saltarinas. Lavender Weasley, antes Brown, era una mujer bastante tozuda que no cedía terreno en ningún aspecto de la vida. Si bien se llevaba bien con los hermanos de Ron, con Molly era una historia diferente. Jamás se habían dicho alguna mala palabra, pero las miradas de reproche nunca faltaron, y se dieron cuenta, que eran mejores personas con su espacio personal separado. Más aún que esperaba su segundo hijo y su hija mayor, Rose, era terriblemente inquieta e hiperactiva, cualidades que Molly desaprobaba constantemente. Tenía dos meses de gestación menos que Ginny y con ello, solo un poco menos de barriga.

La pelirroja miró a la ventana, viendo como Lavender recogía unas hierbas con la ayuda de su varita y se adentraba en La Madriguera con un cesto lleno de raíces recién cortadas.

−¿Cómo está Harry?−preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios, pasándole la cesta a su suegra; la cual la recibió de buen grado, sacando un buen puñado para ponerlo en un caldero y comenzar a hervirlas.

−Preocupado. Aunque eso no es ninguna novedad. Ese ha sido su modo perpetuo de vivir desde que tiene conciencia.−La pelirroja suspiró cansada tratando de acomodarse en la silla.

Ese sería su último hijo. No más. No podía más con la carga y la sensación "ballenezca" prenatal. Extrañaba a las Arpías de Holyhead, sentir la euforia de las anotaciones y la adrenalina del juego. Quería correr, volar y hasta rodar. No porque fuese el equivalente físico a una pelota roja de gran tamaño, sino por pura convicción y decisión. Al contrario de Lavender, que se le daba fantástico las labores del hogar y la vida en casa, ella no soportaba estar en la suya por más de tres horas.

−Ron…llegó con un aspecto totalmente demacrado. Agotado.

−Eso pasa cuando no se duerme.

−Me contó que Hermione accedió a pasar unos días acá.

−Bueno, Jimmy de seguro no le dará tiempo para pensar demasiado.

Molly Weasley, ya envejecida, un poco más rellena y sin su cabello pelirrojo, ataba sus hebras blancas en un moño austero, mientras se arremangaba una chalina bordada por ella misma. Sus ojos, que parecían haber visto la vida entera, ya no eran tan vivaces, pero si tremendamente profundos. Se limpió las manos con un trapo y se giró colocando una taza de hervor de raíz enfrente de su hija. −Creo que Hermione necesita sentir diferente. No dejar de pensar.

Ginny suspiró con mucha tristeza viendo de mala gana el brebaje frente a ella. Odiaba esas bebidas multivitamínicas que le daban a tomar. Sabían a diablos y eran espesas como brea. −La habitación que usaba Charlie me parece una buena opción−dijo finalmente antes de soplar para beber.

−Sí, creo que la podemos adecuar. Poner unas lindas flores, una manta… voy a tejerle un suéter. Seguro que le hace falta.

La matriarca del clan Weasley abandonó la cocina con paso lánguido hablando consigo misma sobre el color de la lana para usar. Lavender y Ginny la vieron desaparecer por las escaleras mientras se escuchaba su pisar de escalón por escalón.

−El día del funeral, antes que Ron y Harry se fueran con Hermione, no pude evitar notar que no estaba Theodore Nott.

Oh, el tema favorito de los chismosos. Ginny le iba a replicar, pero calló al ver sinceridad en los ojos de Lavender. −Bueno, si es verdad lo que nos contaba Malfoy, no creo que pudiese estar ahí.

−Eran mejores amigos, prácticamente hermanos.

−Supongo que su situación debe ser aún más grave para no haber venido.

Lavender llevó un limpión a su rostro y limpió dos lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas rápidamente. −Me duele mucho por Hermione.

Ginny no pudo contestar al sentir su voz quebrarse cuando iba a salir de su garganta. Tan solo afirmó con su cabeza y volvió a acariciar su panza, pero esta vez, con más ahínco y determinación.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Narcissa Malfoy, de hermoso porte en sus años de juventud, buscaba caminar con su espalda recta pese a tener zapatos de tacón altos. Su cabello no tenía ni una cana y estaba perfectamente peinado en un estilo vintage. Todo su atuendo era negro y solo el blanco del pañuelo que tenía en la mano, contrarrestaba con la uniformidad del luto.

Su esposo, que no se encontraba en el mejor estado mental desde el final de la guerra de Voldemort, veía por la ventana a los jardines marchitos de los Malfoy. Eran senderos sin fin de ortiga y mala hierba que hacía del paraje, una vista tétrica y horrible. Casi sucia, de muerte. De hecho, era una representación muy exacta de sus almas. Tal vez por esa razón, la dama Malfoy, jamás había decido intervenir en él.

−Estamos malditos, Cissa−musitó Lucius con una sonrisa de burla a su propia existencia. Tenía un tic en su rostro, que lo hacía pestañear con el ojo izquierdo un poco más de lo normal. Aleteaba constantemente con sus brazos tratando de explicar con ellos, lo que sus palabras no podían. −El Señor Oscuro aún está tras nosotros. Su alma quiere llevarse las nuestras para acompañarlo en el infierno.

Narcissa, cuya paciencia parecía ser infinita cuando se trataba de su esposo, se paró rápidamente para no seguir escuchando tantas tonterías. Su alma necesitaba un bálsamo momentáneo. Algo que le ayudara a pasar la acidez que tenía en la boca. Algo que le ayudará a abandonar las ideas suicidas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Cada una más cruel que la anterior.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí caminando por el pasillo oliendo la humedad, que poco a poco, consumía las paredes de la mansión. Una que no había sido particularmente bella ni en sus tiempos de apogeo. Tiempos oscuros, de masacres, homicidios y torturas. Quería prenderle fuego y arder junto con ella.

"Nada de pensamientos suicidas. Nada de pensamientos suicidas".

Una llamarada verde atrajo su atención y vio a su nuera salir de la chimenea principal. Narcissa Malfoy rio con ironía para sus adentros. Los pensamientos suicidas ya no los sentía tan descabellados después de todo.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*¡Hola, de nuevo! Hola a mis antiguos lectores y a los nuevos. Estoy tan emocionada con este fanfic. Yo amo a Theodore, para aquellos que no lo saben, y tener la oportunidad de dedicarme por completo a él, es algo que me llena, que pone a trabajar la imaginación y que me hace enamorarme cada vez más de él.

*Este fic es una cosa extraña porque es un Theomione que también en un Dramione. Que son mis parejas favoritas en todo el universo. Los amo.

*El fic está categorizado como Hurt/Confort-Romance, pero como la vida misma, tiene sus puntos de diversión, de angustia y de drama.

*En esta ocasión no podré actualizar con la frecuencia que me gusta y a los que estábamos acostumbrados todos, pues tengo un trabajo demandante que me queda muuuy lejos de casa. Cuestión que me quita horas de transporte que usaba para escribir. Pero bueno, algo haré.

*Gracias a Puchufly por betear esta historia. Esperemos no abandone el barco. ¡Al menos yo lo espero!

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Miyuki Uchiha**

 _Escuchando "Come, Sweet Death" by ARIANNE_


	2. No dejes de mirar al suelo

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras la muerte del esposo de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo de infancia de éste, Theodore Nott, comienza a visitar a la viuda con la esperanza de volver a construir entre los dos, aquello que la vida les quitó._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **FUEGO AZUL**

 **Remembranzas 1: No dejes de mirar al suelo.**

 _Septiembre 3 de 1998_

Era muy extraño volver a Hogwarts sin Harry ni Ron. Sobre todo sin Ron. Por fin, cuando las piezas habían calzado. Cuando la guerra vio fin… cuando fueron sinceros uno con el otro: la inminente separación.

Hermione no había hecho alguna escena al respecto, pero ganas no le faltaron. Prefirió callar ante la decisión de su novio, pero en su interior lo desaprobaba. Otra hubiese sido la circunstancia y le habría gritado por el error, hasta que volviera entrar a sus cabales. Ella era así, una terrible controladora. Su novio en cambio, siguió igual a como era siendo soltero e hizo lo que le dictaba su corazón. Lo cual era entrar a la escuela de _Aurores._

En su interior, Hermione Granger operaba de forma sistemática. Para ella todo tenía un orden, todo en una enorme escalera quieta e inamovible, necesaria para lograr un objetivo. Terminar la escuela era primordial y el primer peldaño a subir. No finalizarla era RÍDICULO. No importaba que les hubiesen ofrecido entrar a practicar sus estudios superiores sin necesidad de terminar los básicos. Ellos tenían y debían cumplir con unos pasos determinados. Era cuestión de lógica y metodología, al menos para Hermione.

Sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, no quería arruinar su reciente relación. Una que había idealizado desde hacía años. Una que había soñado todas las noches y días. Una que le había costado tantas lágrimas y sacrificios. Por primera vez en su vida, no hizo caso a sus verdaderas intenciones y dejó la situación "ser". Que Ron hiciera sus cosas y su idilio, tan terriblemente luchado, seguiría intacto.

En sus anteriores años, cuando solo la amistad los unía, pese a un sentimiento de atracción tangible, nunca pasaron de un abrazo incómodo o de un apretón de manos necesario, pero siempre estuvieron juntos. Compartiendo espacios, aventuras, desdichas y un destino en común. Ahora, cuando todo había acabado, cuando eran algo y la paz los rodeaba, estaban apartados uno del otro.

No, así no era como funcionaban las cosas. Hermione exhaló cansada revolviendo su sopa caliente con parsimonia.

Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, pocos volvieron a retomar los estudios a Hogwarts. Nadie los culpaba. Los quebrantos habían sido inconmensurables. Varias vidas perdidas y mucho por lo cual llorar. El castillo tenía graves daños a reestructurar y no había magia suficiente para ejecutar todo de manera rápida.

La planta de maestros había sido aumentada al doble y se crearon espacios nuevos en materia académica como el "Club de defensa permanente", que contaba con varios niveles de dificultad. El Gran Comedor, que fue uno de los espacios con menos daños, fue divido en dos partes para tener un vestíbulo de entrada que reemplazara momentáneamente al original, del cual no quedó nada. Solo columnas destruidas y manchas de sangre imposibles de quitar y que cuyo olor parecía no disiparse, ni con moquetas nuevas.

Con solo una entrada habilitada, los esfuerzos se concentraron en reconstruir el puente de la parte de atrás, la Sala de Menesteres, sellar de una vez y para siempre la Cámara de los Secretos, restauración de fachadas, torres y jardines, entre otras.

Con tan poco espacio para comer, desayunar y cenar, no parecía quedar abarrotado. Los estudiantes eran escasos y ese año no se admitieron nuevos de primer año, mientras se terminaban los arreglos definitivos. Por supuesto, todos cooperarían en la difícil tarea, repartiendo asuntos académicos con ayudas de obras que no implicaran riesgos. Séptimos y sextos harían en esa parte, mientras el resto se dedicaban a las labores estéticas y plantación de hierbas en los alrededores.

Sentada junto a Ginny, a veces se sentía fuera de ambiente. No se llevaba mal con el resto de Gryffindors, pero nunca habían intercambiado más de una palabra con los cursos inferiores. Ahora, las conversaciones que iniciaban con ella, era para saber detalles sórdidos de la guerra. Preguntar sobre la tortura a la que había sido sometida o por su relación con Harry y Ron.

Si había alguien que la estuviese pasando peor que ella, era Draco Malfoy.

El sobreviviente y vergüenza Sangre Pura. Era constantemente marginado y víctima de matoneo y amenazas por parte de todos. Sin distinción. Slytherin le repudiaba por haber estigmatizado su casa y la otra parte lo odiaba por ser un maldito cobarde que, a su parecer, había jugado en los dos bandos de la guerra. Un instinto de supervivencia muy afín a los ideales de la casa, pero que les repudiaba a todos.

El antes, príncipe de Slytherin, temido y admirado por muchos, ahora era un paria. Un hazmerreir y el chico favorito para odiar. Le empujaban en los pasillos, escupían en su comida, desparecían sus pertenencias y una vez lo dejaron fuera del castillo para que durmiese afuera. De ser posible, en el Bosque Prohibido para que no volviera jamás.

Hermione de verdad no tenía nada contra él. Ese último año fue de completa revelación para todos. Pese a que era un bastardo desagradecido, también era cierto que él, en su extraña, retorcida y caótica manera, se movía por motivos claros: el amor a su familia. Pese a que la ética usada era reprochable y de carácter subjetivo para él, Draco Lucius Malfoy solo podía obrar de esa manera. No conocía otra. Que se llevara a media humanidad por delante por ese hecho, era otra cosa. Una que realmente no parecía importarle.

La chica le vio con disimulo, mientras un par de Ravenclaws pasaron y por "accidente" derramaron el jugo sobre la cabeza rubia de él. Draco tan solo se limpió la cara para ver y continuó con su comida. No había nadie a su alrededor y parecía tener un campo radioactivo cancerígeno que evitaba que otros se sentaran cerca de él. Todos le rodeaban para chismosear y señalarlo. Como un animal de circo.

A estas alturas, ella no podía sentir odio por nadie. Ni siquiera por Malfoy. En sus terapias personales, cuando realizaba viajes de introspección, aun le costaba superar episodios específicos, pero con la necesidad de volver a tomar poder sobre su vida, el perdón y el desapego parecían los acondicionadores perfectos para su alma.

Era la primera vez que lo veía por tanto tiempo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Él había huido con sus padres y solo se volvió a saber de ellos por medio de El Profeta. " _Antiguo seguidor de Voldemort y mortífago, Lucius Malfoy, revela información al Ministerio a cambio de indulgencia."_ Y ahí estaba, en primera plana, el rostro marchito del líder de la casa Sangre Pura, tratando de no ver a la cámara, tapando su rostro con su cortina de cabello rubio. 

−Se te enfría la comida.

Hermione volteó a ver a su amiga y luego a su plato, echándolo a un lado para tomar un poco de pan y mantequilla. −Se siente extraño estar acá.

−Dímelo a mí. Mi madre dice que Ron se la pasa suspirando toda la noche cuando llega del Ministerio. Lo tienes atontado. Más de lo que es por sí mismo.

−Es encantador−respondió con un tierno puchero.

−Oh, mira que sorpresa.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Ginny encontrándose con el Premio Anual: Theodore Nott.

Huérfano de la guerra. Slytherin. No tenía familia y Hogwarts era el único lugar donde podía vivir. Era la única persona que se sentaba con Draco Malfoy y se atrevía a hablarle.

Tras la muerte de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle abandonó Hogwarts y su paradero era desconocido. Ella supo por Kingsley Shacklebolt que se había ido a vivir a un sitio de América con unos familiares que tenía allá. Pero no podía evitar pensar, cómo sería la relación de él con los " _No-maj_ ".

Al parecer, solo le quedaba Nott, que era un chico parco, que poco hablaba y era extremadamente inteligente. Compartía el título de Premio Anual con él, y nunca había sido irrespetuoso con ella. Aunque tampoco abogaba por tener una conversación, era una persona que bien podía pasar por invisible.

−Será interesante ver cómo nos va compartiendo Sala Común.

−Nott, nunca estuvo con los Mortífagos, aunque su padre sí. Sé que no debemos contribuir con los estereotipos, pero ten cuidado. La guerra terminó hace muy poco.

−Si bueno, ya nos hemos saludado hace un rato y se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto pudo. No creo que colaboré a mi extensa vida social.

−Entonces termínate ese pan y acompáñame a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tenemos que colgar unas cortinas nuevas.

−Bienvenida al último año en Hogwarts.

Hermione se levantó de la butaca junto con su amiga pelirroja y abandonaron el comedor entusiasmada por ver al nuevo Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor, que para el deleite del estudiantado femenino, se trataba de un hombre terriblemente bello.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco Malfoy, se encontraba tirando piedras en las orillas del Lago Negro. Su cabello, que antes permanecía bien corto y elegante. Ahora era largo hasta su mandíbula y sin intenciones serias de arreglarlo. Su suéter tenía varios agujeros en el borde, que se negaba a arreglar. Se lo habían destrozado el otro día, cuando había salido a practicar algo de Quidditch. No importaba cuanto lo arreglase, siempre terminaban encontrando el modo de arruinarlo.

Los odiaba a todos. A todos y a cada uno. Odiaba su porquería de destino. Odiaba a Voldemort, se odiaba a él por ser pusilánime y por tener que aguantar la situación en general. Odiaba no tener dinero. Todo estaba congelado hasta que su padre saliera de prisión.

Con su padre sentenciado a pasar seis años en Azkaban por crímenes de guerra, y su madre, confinada a arresto domiciliario, era solo Adromeda Tonks, lo que les quedó después de tanto odio y miseria. Su tía, había sido la única persona que les hablaba y que llevaba alimento a su hermana, debido a la incapacidad de ésta para salir. No contaban con elfos domésticos y el apellido Malfoy era sinónimo de repulsión y evasión.

Todo aquel que sobrevivió a la Segunda Guerra Mágica, quería estar tan lejos de ellos como fuese posible. Para él era perfecto, tener que explicar sus acciones era tortuoso. Porque para sí mismo era una tarea de odio personal. Cuando revivía en su mente una y otra vez los escenarios por los que pasó, no sabía si sentir más asco por él que por Voldemort.

Ser sangre pura, significaba todo para él. De hecho, en cierta manera aun lo era. No le quedaba nada más. Saberse que su dinastía venía desde siglos atrás, era un estatus que le producía mucha satisfacción… o eso creía. Eso era lo que su padre le decía y él se convenció de eso a través de los años.

Conocer otro tipo de verdad, le inquietaba. No se sentía preparado para eso. Remangó su suéter y vio la cicatriz que había dejado la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Le picaba de vez en cuando y le servía de recordatorio constante para comenzar a tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Así fueran las peores, así lo mataran. Serían por él y no por otro… otro particularmente demente y terrorífico.

El rubio suspiró agotado, viendo a su reloj de ferrocarril. Tal vez una de las pocas posesiones con valor que le permitían llevar, cuando divisó un grupo de cinco personas integrado por Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws y Gryffindors. Ya sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

No huyó como en otras ocasiones y solo mantuvo la mirada en el piso.

−Te estábamos buscando, Malfoy.

−Acá estoy−respondió escueto sin ínfulas de grandeza o arrogancia.

El puño lo sintió directo en la boca. Bueno, ese era nuevo. Por lo general siempre asestaban al estómago. Luego sintió el golpe en la mejilla izquierda. Esa lo hizo trastabillar y cayó al suelo. Escupió saliva con sangre directo al piso. No soportaba el sabor.

−Asqueroso Mortífago. Por culpa tuya y de tu papá, ¡mi papá murió!

Otro golpe. Justo en las costillas. Draco trató de agarrar aire con una bocanada de aire, pero sintió el puntapié en toda la nariz. Gritó del dolor y se retorció con un ardor que le perforaba hasta los pulmones. Los chicos, ya habiendo descargado la ira, lo dejaron botado en el suelo sin algún tipo de remordimiento.

No recordó cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí acostado. En un determinado punto, el sueño lo invadió y no quiso regresar al castillo. Fue el zarandeo constante lo que lo sacó de su estupor obligatorio. Pudo divisar un cabello rebelde negro como la brea. Lacio como la crin de un unicornio.

−Theo−susurró con sangre en su boca.

− _Episkey._

Draco gritó presa del dolor por unos segundos. Luego fue la calma y la conciencia completa. Theodore le ayudó a incorporarse usando _Aguamenti_ para limpiarle la cara. El rubio usó su suéter como toalla y quedó limpió de sangre.

−Gracias−musitó refregándose la cara y amarrándose el cabello en una coleta baja. Varios mechones se escaparon a la parte de adelante no siendo lo suficientemente largos para ser sujetados.

−Defiéndete, Draco.

−Olvidé mi varita.

−Nosotros vivimos bajo torturas. No me creo eso ni por un momento.

Theodore, Premio Anual, fiel amigo y mejor amigo de Draco desde la infancia, había perdido a su madre cuando era un niño. En circunstancias altamente sospechosas. Ambos siempre dieron a entender entre conversaciones de madrugada, que el padre de Theo, había asesinado a su madre. Las intenciones nunca las supieron, pero la crueldad de Antístenes Nott era bien conocido por todos.

Había sido uno de los favoritos de Voldemort. Ese hombre había nacido sin compasión o la capacidad de discernir del bien y el mal. Profirió actos innombrables que solo fortalecieron la causa Tenebrosa y ante toda esa situación, Theo se mantuvo al margen. A pesar de desvincularse públicamente de su padre, el estigma lo perseguía. Y para su desgracia, lo seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ser el Premio Anual lo sujetaba a un respeto intrínseco por parte del resto de sus pares, pero eso no quitaba las miradas desdeñosas, los anónimos de muerte o los desprecios mal disimulados. Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico solitario. Solo había tenido de amigo a Draco y a Daphne. Ahora que ella había culminado su último año, mientras él había estado huyendo de bar de mala muerte en autobús noctámbulo, gracias al fanático y loco de su padre, no le quedaba nadie. Solo su mejor amigo, que estaba más hundido que él en su propio infierno.

Theo ayudó a Draco a levantarse para enfilarse al interior del castillo. −Tu no quieres seguir de esta manera. Aférrate a ello y no lo sueltes. Solo eso nos queda.

Draco asintió vagamente sin atreverse a despegar la vista del suelo. Fijarse en sus propios pasos sin tener que ver hacia adelante, era la opción más segura y lo que le daba algo de paz en tiempos de tormenta.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione, estaba acomodando sus libros en su escritorio. Uno de dos puestos que compartía con el otro Premio Anual, que poco pasaba en la Sala Común.

Llevaban un mes de clases y si había visto a Theodore Nott unas tres veces, había sido mucho. Las veces que lo había notado habían sido durante clases. En ellas, se hacía muy al fondo al lado de Malfoy. Nadie les dirigía la palabra y ellos tampoco se esforzaban por iniciar conversaciones.

Esa noche, le tocaba ronda junto con el Slytherin. Había colocado el último libro cuando oyó la puerta abrirse para dar paso al chico de pelo negro.

Theodore, que mantenía el fleco largo sobre los ojos, poco se le veían las expresiones que hacía. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba de mal humor, pasivo o alegre. Era difícil de precisar. Nott era alto, un metro noventa ya lo acompañaba a sus dieciocho años. Era bien flaco y la túnica parecía colgar de un perchero. Pálido como un hueso, algunas de sus venas se veían por sus manos. Siempre parecía caminar un poco chueco y nunca se le había dado bien los deportes.

−Lamento la demora, Granger.

−Estamos a tiempo.

Sin más, la chica salió acompañada de Theodore que nunca hizo conversación. Ésta vez, tampoco iba a hacer a excepción. No era algo que particularmente molestara a Hermione. No tenían de qué hablar. No encontraba ideas o una charla banal para ambientar el silencio. El silencio funcionaba bien.

Hijo de un Mortífago caído en guerra, no podía sino sentir prevención. Aunque sabía que él no haría nada en su contra, no le interesaba formar lazos con él. Una diplomacia obligada por respeto mutuo era suficiente.

−Yo iré a hacer rondas abajo. Tú puedes ir arriba.

Sin más, Nott se separó de ella y desapareció por las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta. Hermione se quedó quieta un momento y retomó sus pasos en la dirección opuesta. Lo primero a revisar eran las torres. No podía pasar una noche seguida sin que una pareja estuviese de arrumacos intensos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Theodore no apreciaba las multitudes. Era solitario y encontraba estímulo estando solo y no rodeado de personas. Theodore era una persona introvertida. Cuestión que le había servido de manera perfecta en el transcurso de su vida. De su triste y corta vida. Tal vez de su triste, corta y patética vida. Dentro de su mente se hilaban mil mundos posibles que lo hacían soñar con universos muy lejanos a los que estaba. No era particularmente amante del mundo mágico y solo parecía disfrutarlo cuando estaba con animales o criaturas.

Durante sus años de niño, su compañía constante había sido un Puffskein llamado Epoh, o "Pequeño E", como le decía de cariño en momentos de suma ternura. Lo había encontrado rondando los vastos jardines de su casa. El primer día lo había llamado como a un gato con la esperanza que éste se acercara. No lo hizo, de hecho corrió de vuelta a un matorral y no lo volvió a ver en semanas.

En la segunda ocasión trozó galletas para tentarlo y solo había logrado que robara pedazos con su larga lengua sin ni siquiera acercarse demasiado. Huyó rápidamente después de eso.

A la tercera vez por fin lo logró. Fue un mes después del segundo encuentro. Y fue uno muy desafortunado. A sus diez años, no era la primera golpiza que recibía de su padre. Pero sí había sido la peor. Nunca llegó a imaginar lo mucho que dolía un Crucio. Al parecer, preguntar más de dos veces por el paradero de su madre, había sido suficiente razón para activar la furia de su padre. Lo último que recordaba era la punta de su varita apuntarle al rostro.

Estaba botado sobre la hierba. Sentía su saliva pegada a la mejilla y algo lamiéndole las lágrimas que se habían pegado a sus mejillas. La criatura de color marrón y rostro tierno, desenrollaba su lengua para darle una caricia de consuelo. Habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

Había vivido junto a él dos años. Cuando entró a Hogwarts falleció, dejándolo por su cuenta. Había sido su compañía y soporte mental en tiempos donde la misericordia era un concepto ajeno para él.

En la silenciosa biblioteca, pasaba una pluma entre sus dedos largos y de falanges gruesas. Le gustaba golpear las paredes de vez en cuando, en esos instantes donde no sabía qué hacer con tanta ira. Un par de chicas de sexto estaban a su lado izquierdo aparentando estudiar. Una de ellas lo miró y volteó la vista rápidamente al libro. Por supuesto que lo había notado. Si dejaran de ser tan obvias, sería mucho más sencillo.

Theo comenzó a redactar el primer párrafo, cuando el silencio del recinto fue el suficiente para escuchar la frase: "Seguro él también es un Mortífago".

−Si fuera un Mortífago, no estaría terminando un curso de un colegio−dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa llevándose sus útiles bajo el brazo.

Por supuesto que no lo era. Que otros pensaran que era así, era diferente. De hecho le sorprendía que no dijesen cosas peores. Él no iba a aumentar los chismes y haría lo suyo. Seguiría su último curso sin llamar la atención y mirar qué demonios haría una vez finalizaran las clases. Cuando quedara en la completa calle sin donde caer muerto. Era un bonito futuro el cual anhelar.

− ¡Nott!, dejaste tus apuntes en la mesa.

Theodore se volteó para ver quién le llamaba. Era Hermione Granger, que llevaba su cabello recogido en una trenza y dedos sucios llenos de tinta. Estiró su mano libre y recibió el manojo de hojas enrolladas y amarradas con un cordel que él no había puesto. Era de color rojo.

−Las tenías todas sueltas−comentó la chica girándose para irse.

No se dijeron nada más. Él tampoco dijo gracias, cuando era lo correcto por hacer. Simplemente se quedó viendo la cinta y enfiló sus pasos a su cuarto. No había avanzado nada en sus deberes.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Sentado en el marco de una ventana, Draco miraba a la negra noche y Theo, de pie atrás de él, parecía también bastante centrado en el paisaje. Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía, ya pasado el toque de queda. El viento era totalmente fresco y levantaba sus túnicas al aire, otorgándoles un aire casi "vampiresco".

Estaban entrando en noviembre y el futuro se veía cada vez más patético.

− ¿No te quedó nada?

Theo negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba unos dulces de su túnica para mascarlos.−Un funcionario de Gringotts, que es articulador para el Ministerio, vino hoy a hablar con McGonagall.

Draco le extendió la mano sin decir nada. El chico de cabello negro entendió rápidamente y le paso un par de golosinas. − ¿Por qué con McGonagall?

−Les "preocupa" mi futuro.

−Que amables son.

−Preocupación ajena que se traducen en servicios a cambio de dinero. Más comúnmente conocido como "trabajo".

Theo se echó a su boca el último dulce, que tenía un color azul muy vivaz. Miró a su amigo que apretaba sus puños como si estuviese impotente frente a la situación. −Ven con nosotros a la mansión.

−Eso no va a pasar en esta vida.

−Sé que te caemos un poco mal, pero es mientras encuentras algo más estable.

−Tu padre va a cumplir condena en los siguientes años. No es un lugar donde me gustaría estar. Sin elfos domésticos tu mamá debe estar para ir a San Mungo.

Era irónico pensar donde estaban en ese momento. Jamás olvidaría ese día. Cuando una línea entre su adolescencia y una adultez obligada se trazó en sus vidas. Draco miró por la baranda al vacío. Justo por donde había caído Albus Dumbledore. Con sus canas yendo en contra de la gravedad y esa expresión de no entender del todo la situación. Quiso irse de ese lugar de inmediato.

−Están sabrosos−dijo Draco yéndose, limpiándose la túnica en la parte posterior.

−Me los dejó Granger, en el escritorio.

Draco terminó de comer y debía admitir, que de verdad, había sido un dulce particularmente delicioso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco, entrecerraba sus ojos con la ilusión de aumentar el poder de su vista. Colocó la hoja de pergamino a contra luz de las velas pero no pudo ver su caligrafía. Los rayones y las machas de tintas la habían ocultado por completo.

No había sido lo más precavido de su parte, dejar su tarea a mitad de una mesa en la biblioteca mientras iba al baño. Cuando regresó, todos sus materiales estaban deshechos y sus pergaminos estropeados. La gente en general era una montaña de porquería vengativa.

El rubio bajó la hoja y suspiró cansado. Tampoco es que deseara salir de Hogwarts. ¿A qué? ¿Para qué? No le esperaba nada. Solo más repudio y ser tratado como un convicto y marginado. A pesar de lo culpable que se sentía, había una parte de él que no lo hacía. Todo había sido por proteger a su padre y madre. ¿Lo volvería a hacer? Claro.

Tal vez cuando fuese más adulto, la amabilidad y la empatía terminarían de evolucionar en él. Tal vez visitando a su padre en Azkaban, su sentido del honor y la retribución aflorarían para hacer de él, un hombre medianamente decente. Mientras tanto, solo quería de vuelta, las tareas que había hecho.

-Un hechizo de tinta impermeable… para la próxima vez.

El joven alzó su cabeza para ver a Hermione Granger viéndole del otro lado del escritorio. Llevaba varios libros en sus brazos y los dedos manchados de tinta.

Él no le respondió. No sabía cómo y tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No le agradaba para nada. Había demasiado resentimiento y frustración entre ambos. Tanta historia. La última vez que habían "intercambiado" palabras había sido en la Sala de Menesteres. Cuando su amigo la había intentado matar y él no había hecho demasiado para evitarlo. Luego el novio soquete y pendejo de la muchachita, le había asestado un puño en toda la cara por hipócrita. La verdad lo había sido, él no quería morir, y mucho menos esa noche horrible.

Algo había seguro. De haberla querido matar, lo habría hecho. Ser un asesino nunca había terminado de encajar con su modo de vida. Por muy retorcido y despectivo que hubiese sido.

−O no lo hagas−dijo Hermione al no encontrar respuesta por parte de él. La castaña se giró y salió de la biblioteca para ir a su habitación.

Draco volvió su mirada a un pergamino medianamente usable para volver a hacer su tarea. Una que no quedaría tan completa, pero era eso o nada.

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Este fic es algo especial. Cuando dije que iba a hacer Theomione y Dramione a la vez, es porque iremos a dos tiempos en el transcurso del fic. Tal como fue este capítulo: Remembranzas.

*El que adivine de donde salió el nombre "Epoh" se le dedicará el próximo capítulo.

*Gracias a Puchufly por betear esta historia.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Anna Nott**

 _Escuchando "Yonhon Ashi no Odori" Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki OST_


	3. En busca de un refugio

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es autoría completa de J.K Rowling. Yo solo uso sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**_

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Tras la muerte del esposo de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, el mejor amigo de infancia de éste, Theodore Nott, comienza a visitar a la viuda con la esperanza de volver a construir entre los dos, aquello que la vida les quitó._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Este fic está catalogado como M pues aparecerán situaciones donde se pondrá en duda lineamientos morales versus deseos propios, situaciones de sexo explícito. Sí eres sensible a este tipo de temas o eres menor de edad, ésta no es tu historia._

 **FUEGO AZUL**

 **Capítulo 2: En busca de un refugio.**

 _Julio 14 de 2008_

Hermione nunca se había llevado bien con sus suegros. Jamás llegaron a intercambiar más de dos palabras durante los años que conoció y vivió con Draco, y ciertamente la muerte de éste no los iba a unir más. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que un par de frases debían ser dichas.

Cuando ella y su marido comenzaron a salir, la relación fue abierta y pública desde el principio. No habían encontrado útil alimentar el chisme innecesario, cuando vivieron un pasado de una historia tan desgarradora y triste. Draco Malfoy, a pesar de haberse alejado de la vida pública, de salir poco, de nunca hablar con extraños y dedicarse a trabajar en lo que quedaba del negocio familiar, había sido foco de prejuicios, malos tratos, ofensas y hasta amenazas.

Habían vivido en el apartamento de Hermione durante sus años de noviazgo, pero luego pasaron a vivir a una cabaña bonita en el campo. No había gente, no había ruido, no había intrigas y sus almas pudieron sanar poco a poco. A pesar de esto, Draco nunca dejó de visitar a sus padres y nunca obligó a su esposa a acompañarlo. Él no abogaba por presionar, y cada vez que hacían el amor o la veía remangarse sus blusas, esa asquerosa cicatriz abullonada que decía "Sangre sucia", le astillaba el remordimiento como un azadón ardiente.

Habían sido muchas las razones para no acercar demasiado a su esposa a sus padres. Era una cuestión, que ahora, cuando Narcissa Malfoy y Hermione Granger-Malfoy se veían directamente, tomaba más peso y daba la razón a las circunstancias del pasado.

− ¿Té? ¿Agua? No sé qué toma, señorita.

¿Señorita? Bueno, ella ya había dejado de serlo hacía ya muchos años, pero no iba a iniciar una discusión por un término. Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a la señora Malfoy; en un pequeño salón de té que estaba oscuro a pesar que las cortinas estaban abiertas, le vio con ojos hinchados y dolor de cabeza incesante. −Así está bien, señora Malfoy. Es una visita corta. Sé que no soy bienvenida y tampoco avisé sobre mi llegada.

−Tiene usted toda la razón.

Narcissa, quien se sentaba al borde de la silla, con piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, mantenía la espalda tan recta que parecía tener una tabla pegada tras ella. Su cabello estaba firmemente recogido, tirando un poco su rostro hacia atrás. Su color aún era rubio claro, ya no tan brillante y parecía un poco deshilachado. Del esplendor aristocrático solo quedaba la intención de pretender.

−La situación por la que estamos atravesando…

−La muerte de Draco-afirmó la mujer interrumpiendo bruscamente a Hermione.

Ella gimió por dentro evitando llorar. No lo iba a decir. Si lo decía en voz alta era como dar una sentencia definitiva. Era afirmar que no volvería. No, eso no lo iba a admitir. No podría soportarlo. Al menos no ahora. −…es difícil para todos−completó su idea como si la interrupción no hubiera pasado.

−Yo diría que "difícil" es una palabra que queda un poco egoísta y corta.

Hermione mordió sus cachetes por dentro impidiendo que su boca enorme se abriera y dejara salir cualquier estupidez presa del dolor. Ella era una viuda, mientras que la mujer de enfrente era una madre sin hijo. No existía un término que definiera a Narcissa Malfoy. Su suegra ¿qué era? Su agonía no podía expresarse siquiera en sustantivos.

−Así es−afirmó frotando sus manos entre sí para darse calor y algo de valor. −Eso es lo que me trajo a este lugar. Las palabras me eluden y tenía todo un discurso preparado para decir, del cual ya no recuerdo nada. Al estar en este lugar, no puedo evitar recordar a Draco y… ¡vaya! −exclamó abrumada estirando y apretando los dedos. Se le estaban comenzado a dormir las manos. −Me tomaré un tiempo fuera−dijo por fin, riéndose de sí misma con su vista pasando de un lado para el otro. −Eso en mi mente sonó mucho menos egoísta que en voz alta.

−Váyase.

−De verdad, lo siento mucho−sollozó con mucha vergüenza solo por haber ido. Quería expresar condolencias y un sentimiento profundo de empatía. Había resultado ser un completo fracaso, se sentía una idiota. −De verdad, lo siento tanto. Lamento esta relación, lamento el pasado, lamento este intento fallido de conversación−su voz se perdió en un agudo sollozo al final de las últimas sílabas. Lágrimas rodaron sin control y las limpió rápidamente para poder irse rápido. −Lamento que no tenga a su hijo y que siga siendo una madre.

Bien, era la verdad. Hermione se levantó apresuradamente para ir a la chimenea sin atreverse a mirar atrás. De seguro sería la última vez que pisaría la mansión. Le vetarían la entrada y la odiaría aún más a la distancia. Apuró su paso odiando el ruido que hacía la suela de sus zapatos al alejarse. Era un detestable "tip tap tip tap" sin ritmo.

Agarró un puñado de Polvos Flu y cuando se giró para irse, vio a Narcissa en el umbral a la entrada de la sala. Le miraba con sus ojos déspotas y altivos. −Yo también lo siento. Lamento que no tenga a su marido y que siga siendo una esposa.

Algo en su tono le hizo a entender a Hermione que era honesto lo que decía. Era sincero el sentimiento, a pesar de su rostro agrío con arrugas pronunciadas en la frente y en el cuello. La joven mujer afirmó con su cabeza y desapareció dentro de las llamas verdes.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _Julio 22 de 2008_

El Refugio, la cabaña que la difunta tía de Ron le había heredado a la familia Weasley, y que había sido usada como escondite durante la guerra contra Voldemort, había sido restaurada y pintada. De la estructura antigua ya quedaba poco, ahora redecorada con azules vivos le daban un aire veraniego bastante bonito. Era el hogar de Bill y Fleur.

Al final, todos habían decidido pasar esas semanas cerca a la playa y no en La Madriguera. Hermione estaba de pie en el marco de la ventana de madera, donde una vez estuvo recuperándose del año de cautiverio y de las torturas impartidas por el Señor Tenebroso. El viento entraba con fuerza y alzaba sus cabellos despejando su rostro. El basto mar estaba frente a ella y el ruido de las olas chocar contra el risco era perfecto para calmar su tormenta interna.

Bajó la vista a su mano y vio su argolla. La giró para zafarla y leer la inscripción que había dentro:

− " _Camino"._

Hermione frunció sus labios y besó rápidamente la joya varias veces, con toda la angustia y el afán del mundo. −Ya no tengo piedras, amor. No tengo nada−susurró con agitación, tomando su estómago con una mano para poder agarrarse del marco de la ventana y doblarse hacia el frente. Podía sentir las ansias y las ganas de vomitar.

−Corazón, ven, siéntate.

Las delicadas manos de Fleur Weasley aferraron a Hermione para guiarla a la cama de blancas y frías sábanas. Temblaba terriblemente y sus manos se comenzaron a dormir. Con fuerzas nacidas de la necesidad, ajustó de nuevo la argolla a su dedo y apretó las manos como puños para no tener que usar el baño de nuevo.

Se sentía enferma, estaba tan acabada, cansada y flaca. Su cabello no tenía volumen, ni brillo y esas ojeras le daban un aire de mujer madura entrando a los cuarenta años y no como los veintinueve que tenía. Extrañaba el color canela de su piel y sus pecas en contraste por el sol. Ahora era las sobras de lo que alguna vez había llegado a aceptar a punta de autoconfianza y un trabajo duro de aceptación.

Fleur dejó en el piso, a su lado, una bacinica de porcelana blanca por si las arcadas no la dejaban llegar fuera de su habitación. La hermosa mujer la recostó con mucho tacto y la cubrió con un edredón tejido color violeta. Hermione enterró su rostro en la almohada y comenzó a llorar. Fleur, con su sentido maternal aflorado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a mimar la cabeza rizada. Eran caricias suaves de consolación.

−Ginny, tuvo una niña−susurró la rubia entre los sollozos de Hermione. −Tiene pelitos rojos. Son muy escasos, pero relucen bajo la luz. Es bastante pálida y llena de pecas.

La mujer enterró más su rostro para ahogar más su llanto. Tanta felicidad alrededor de ella la hacía sentirse aún más miserable. Pensar que nunca iba a poder tener un hijo con el hombre que tanto amaba, le estaba destruyendo la razón. Habían pospuesto la decisión muchas veces pues disfrutaban tanto estando solos, que un hijo nunca fue contemplado como un asunto necesario. Pero, ahora, que la tristeza y la soledad le daban cada cinco segundos una estocada en todo el cuerpo, sí lo veía necesario. Podía imaginar a un niño de cabellos rubios como los de Draco, berrinchudo y consentido. "Hyperion" era un nombre que a ella le gustaba bastante…y luego él iría a Hogwarts… y lo despedirían del tren... y jugaría Quidditch… y sería brillante y bueno.

Hermione gritó contra la almohada presa de la histeria y el caos en su corazón. A Fleur se le aguaron los ojos al sentir tanta desolación en una persona, iba a abrazarla cuando una niña de rubios cabellos, lisos y largos, adornado con un ribete azul, entró preocupada a la habitación.

− ¡Tía Oni! -exclamó alarmada Victoire Weasley trepándose a la cama que chirriaba con cada gateo.

Fleur se levantó para sacarla, pero Hermione alzó su rostro para ver a la niña. −Hola, belleza−saludó sin verla bien, debido a la cortina de lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

− ¿Qué te pasa? −preguntó en su inocencia, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de Hermione con la manita que no alcanzaba a abarcar tanto cabello alborotado.

−Extraño a Draco.

−No lo extrañes, tía. Mi mami me dijo que él nunca se ha ido. Que siempre está con las personas que más quieres. O sea, que él está acá. Sino que es invisible. Cuando mi abuelita llora por mi tío que se volvió ángel y se fue, me dice que solo tiene que dormir para hablar con él.

Fleur, que se encontraba de pie atrás de su hija, mordía sus uñas no sabiendo que esperar de la situación. Explicarle la muerte a un niño era complicado. Lo único que pudo decirle para exponer la tristeza de Hermione y la ausencia de su esposo, era que había muerto, pero eso no significaba que se hubiese ido. Solo que estaba dentro de su corazón y por eso no podía verlo. Pero ahí estaba. Fleur miraba a Hermione expectante con toda la intención de llevarse a su hija mayor.

−Creo que te voy a hacer caso. Voy a dormir un rato para ver si puedo hablar con él−respondió con un susurró ahogado en congoja. Podía sentir las lágrimas venir de nuevo. −Para tener ocho años, eres la brujita más lista que he conocido.

La niña sonrió muy orgullosa de sí misma, sonrojándose leventemente por el cumplido. Afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un beso de despedida a su tía en la corona de la cabeza.

−Ve a ayudarle a tío George con tus hermanos, Vicky. Seguro le vendría bien tu apoyo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé? −preguntó Fleur peinando uno que otro mechón fuera de lugar del cabello de su hija.

−El jugo de calabaza en el vasito verde para Dominique y no jugo de calabaza para Louis.

−Exacto, ahora ve.

Volteando una última vez con mano en la perilla para ver a Hermione, la niña cambió su ceño de momentánea felicidad por unos ojos tristes que veían que el amor no era tan hermoso como lo leía en sus cuentos de princesas. Victoire salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a las mujeres de nuevo en soledad.

− ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿Cómo está Harry? ¿Está feliz? ¿Están felices?

Hermione vio a Fleur con una medio sonrisa que forzaba para evitar desplomarse. A pesar de todo, quería saber sí estaban bien. Ella asintió pasándole un pañuelo que tenía guardado en unos de los bolsillos de su delantal. Los gajes de ser madre de niños pequeños era tener un arsenal de herramientas para hacer más fácil la tarea. −Están muy bien, mañana regresan del hospital para acá. Estará aún más lleno y con demasiado ruido.

−Creo que me gusta el ruido en estos momentos. Me ayuda a dormir−contestó ya con rostro libre de humedad pasándose el pañuelo con fuerza.

−Entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

−Tal vez así pueda hablar con Draco.

Fleur entrecerró los ojos viendo como Hermione intentaba cerrar los suyos deseando hacer inmersión en una realidad que tal vez, era mucho mejor que esa.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Harry era felicitado por todos en la Oficina de Aurores. Todos le palmeaban la espalda y le chiflaban desde pisos superiores. Varios memos sobrevolaban su cabeza, de seguro eran cartas de plácemes por el feliz acontecimiento. Era el tercer hijo del "Niño que vivió". Había sido noticia de primera plana en El Profeta y el principal chisme para disfrutar en la comunidad mágica.

Era la noticia sensación y el asesinato de Draco Malfoy, había quedado relegado a un párrafo minúsculo cerca de la sección de clasificados. Ya nadie recordaba y realmente, tampoco era de importancia. Harry Potter, aquel que había sobrevivido a la muerte dos veces, quien había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, había tenido a su tercer vástago, la cual había sido una niña. Por fin, una pequeña mujercita. Después de sus dos varones, había llegado la princesa del rey. Toda la comunidad mágica estaba en éxtasis.

Harry no había querido pasarse por el Ministerio ese día, pero tenía que recoger unos papeles que debía estudiar mientras gozaba de sus pocos días de licencia. Había podido pasar el maremágnum de gente cuando por fin divisó su oficina que cerró tras de sí con esfuerzo.

El piso estaba casi vació. Todos los escritorios desocupados a excepción de uno. El del fondo. Uno que nunca había sido ocupado y que se destinaba para la mugre y las cosas que sobraban de los inventarios. Harry se quitó su túnica, colgándola de un perchero compartido.

Fue ahí donde vio una silueta moverse de arriba abajo, entrecerró sus ojos acercándose con curiosidad.

Era un hombre con cabellos negros cortos. Los llevaba en una cresta mohicana no muy larga. El rostro se le hacía terriblemente conocido, pero no lograba identificarlo. Llevaba una bufanda gris y verde roída. Era la bufanda de Slytherin.

−Theodore Nott…−musitó Harry mientras el hombre volteaba a mirar al oír su nombre.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se echó de nuevo agua fría en la cara, que salía suavemente del grifo. Podía escuchar los estridentes llantos de Roxanne y un desesperado George tratando de cantar una nana. Podía sentir mucha lástima por su "sobrina". La voz de su amigo era terrible. Hasta a ella le daban ganas de llorar.

Había podido dormir una hora completa. Eso había surtido en ella un mejor efecto que una poción a base de azarollo. Había soñado con Draco, que se besaban con afán, pero ella no sabía que estaba muerto. Fue como un sueño cotidiano que la hizo entristecer cuando abrió los ojos y los sentimientos reales la abrazaron.

Sujetó su cabello con una liga teniendo cuidado de no enredarlo con la sortija. Se echó bálsamo en los labios secos, los cuales le ardieron en el acto, pero se obligó a soportarlo. Los frunció para esparcir bien la pasta y se vio por una última vez en el espejo.

No era su mejor día, pero definitivamente era mejor que los anteriores. Se esforzó por vestir algo diferente a un pijama, su elección había terminado en un pantalón de sudadera y una camisa ancha y suave. No eran prendas halagadoras, pero si eran terriblemente cómodas. Afirmó para sí misma una vez hubo terminado.

Bajó hacía la cocina y antes de cruzar el pasillo, un par de niños de torpes pasos corrieron hacia a ella, rodearon sus piernas buscando un fuerte con el cual protegerse en medio de una batalla de comida. Las manos pegajosas y llenas de chocolate le embadurnaron las piernas mientras seguía el jaloneo intenso de los pequeños.

−Ayúdame, Granger−fue lo único que dijo George Weasley con un bebé en su brazo.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza bajando a la altura de los chiquillos. Un niño de cabello negro un poco rizado en las puntas y ojos avellanos le devolvió la picara mirada. No se quedó quieto, halando de un lado para el otro, mientras una pelirroja de cabellos lacios y claros se escondía detrás de ella. −No hagas eso, Jimmy.

Dominique Weasley, la hija intermedia del matrimonio entre Fleur y Bill, se limpiaba con afán el chocolate de su hermoso cabello. Tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos azules y parecía anunciar un berrinche de épicas proporciones.

El primogénito de Harry y Ginevra Potter se sacudía con fuerza para que su madrina lo soltara de una vez. No había terminado de embadurnar a su prima totalmente. La odiaba, era terriblemente petulante y se pavoneaba con su lustroso pelo y cintillas de colores. A él le había tocado la peor parte de los rasgos de su padre. No lo soportaba.

− ¡Suéltame, Marnie! −gritó James, histérico soltando patadas a Hermione.

La mujer se paró, tomándolo y dejándolo con brazos arriba, con poco campo de acción. La pequeña aprovechó para correr donde su tío quién había podido calmar a Roxanne, quien yacía dormida pacifica en sus brazos. Aprovechó el momento para recostarla con cuidado en el corral amplio, donde Fred II dormía sin inmutarse del ruido externo.

− " _Fregoteo" −_ susurró George apuntando con su varita a la cabeza de Dominique.

En segundos su brillante cabello volvió a su estado natural, y las manchas que le habían caído en el vestido y en los brazos desaparecieron por completo. Ahora limpia, se secó las lágrimas y vio a su tío observándole con mucha ternura.

−Es hora de dormir, ternura. Ya es la una.

La chiquilla afirmó con la cabeza y caminó hacia unos colchones abullonados dispuestos con mantas ligeras y almohadones de plumas, que estaban justo al lado del corral. Se acostó con mucha lentitud, dándole la espalda a todos. Solo se escuchaba el tintineo de los adornos de viento y a James Sirius tratando de soltarse.

Hermione vio a un muy cansado George, quien veía hacia al jardín que había detrás de la salida a la cocina. Era pequeño y cercado. Un camino de piedras daba hacía la salida que rodeaba el risco justo al lado del mar. Trajo a Victoire, que jugaba con Louis y Albus Severus.

−Ahora, ¿tendré que usar un _Petrificus Totalus_ contigo, o vas o colaborar conmigo?

James hizo un puchero y se quedó quieto por su cuenta. Hermione aprovechó para tomar un limpión húmedo y limpiarle las manos con cuidado, dedo por dedo.

− ¿Por qué hiciste eso, corazón? −preguntó la bruja viendo los dedos de su ahijado para luego verlo a los ojos.

−Es una creída. Solo porque tiene el pelo así.

Hermione sonrió viéndole de manera compresiva. Por supuesto que lo entendía. En más de una ocasión quiso dañar cabelleras ajenas por pura envidia. Nunca lo llegó a hacer como James, pero definitivamente lo llegó a pensar. −Dañar el cabello de tu prima no te hará sentir mejor, pequeño monstruo.

James hizo una mueca y afirmó quitando sus manos del agarre gentil de Hermione y terminando de limpiárselas contra su camisa sucia. Su madrina lo alzó y él se dejó hacer. La abrazó por el cuello y colocó su cabecita de hirsutos cabellos sobre el hombro de ella. Hermione encontró, de repente, una oleada de paz que le cubrió el corazón. −Pídele disculpas a Nique después, ¿vale?

El chiquillo movió su cabeza a modo de "si" y cerró los ojos. El suave bamboleo de su madrina hizo efecto en él y en cuestión de minutos quedó profundamente dormido. Fue el abrir de la puerta el que hizo girar a la mujer y ver como George cargaba a Louis y Albus a la vez, mientras Victoire se adelantaba y se sentaba en la mesa que estaba en la mitad de la cocina.

El pelirrojo acostó a los pequeños junto a Dominique y los cubrió hasta la mitad con la manta. Ambos hicieron ojos de no querer descansar, pero solo fue después de una tierna caricia en sus cabezas por parte del hombre, que ambos cerraron sus ojos exhaustos y se entregaron a la siesta de la tarde.

George se levantó con un suspiro, doblando su espalda hacia atrás un poco, produciendo un traqueo. Giró su cintura de un lado para el otro y se dispuso a tomar a James para acostarlo con sus primos y hermano menor, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo le sonrió de vuelta y haló una de las sillas blancas para que se sentara, justo al lado de Victoire, que había tomado unas galletas que estaban dispuestas justo en el centro sobre un plato color verde. George, en silencio necesario, sirvió limonada con hielo en tres vasos. El más pequeño y de plástico fue para la menor, quien se lo bebió de una sentada. El calor era intenso.

−Es bastante pesado.

−Es perfecto−respondió Hermione acomodando a James entre sus brazos para dejarlo cómodo.

−Es perfectamente inquieto. Es un peligro para la comunidad mágica−comentó George bebiendo un trago de limonada. −Y eso lo digo yo… que es mucho.

Hermione rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo tomando un poco de la bebida. Bajó como miel por su garganta. Una sensación suave y perfecta. Se dio cuenta, que se sentía tranquila. Respiró profundamente soltando un suspiro largo. − ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Cómo te dejaron solo a cargo del pequeño batallón?

−Es mi culpa, yo me ofrecí. Lo sé, lo sé. Fue una condena al suicidio.

− ¿Qué es una condena al suicidio? -preguntó Victoire viéndole desde su asiento.

−Jugar con niños pequeños-le contestó George despelucándole la cabeza.

La niña se apartó de la mano pesada de su tío para evitar que siguiera, se bajó del asiento, dirigiendo su paso a la sala donde comenzó a pintar en un cuadernillo grueso.

−Fleur salió a Hogsmeade con Lavender y Rose. Quieren comprar unas cosas para el nacimiento de Hugo. Harry se fue al Ministerio y no ha vuelto.

− ¿A qué iba al Ministerio?

-Necesitaba unos papeles para trabajar desde acá.

−Creo que está peor que yo.

−Eso le dije yo. No le cayó muy en gracia el comentario.

−Ni a mí tampoco.

Ambos se miraron y rieron en tono muy bajo. James se movió incómodo con la risa y Hermione hizo un "shhh" mientras le sobaba la espalda.

−Ron fue a la tienda un momento para ver que todo estuviera bien. Atender unas horas nada más. Angelina fue con él para ayudarle y Bill fue a recibir a Charlie a la estación del tren.

− ¿Volvió, Charlie?

George afirmó con la cabeza llevándose una galleta a la boca. −Y no quiere irse a La Madriguera con mamá, papá y Percy. No lo culpo.

−Deberían pasarse unos días por acá.

−A pesar de quejarme mucho del idiota de Percy, tanto él como mis padres les venía bien un descanso. Ellos se encargan de este cardumen todos los días. Este tiempo es como un regalo obligatorio que debíamos.

Hermione miró a George en silencio. A pesar de ser solo un año mayor que ella, tenía unas ojeras marcadas y bastante moradas. Su cabello iba corto, muy parecido a cuando estaba cursando sexto año y ella estaba en quinto. Solo que estaba más al ras a los lados. Definitivamente no aparentaban la edad que tenían. Eso pasaba cuando la muerte se llevaba parte de la vida.

− ¿Cómo te sientes? −preguntó George vigilando a su sobrina.

−Sobreviviendo.

−Sí, he estado ahí. Creo que una parte de mí sigue ahí y seguirá por siempre.

Hermione acarició el vaso con la punta de sus dedos mojándolos con el borde del vas. Carraspeó un poco para evitar caer en las ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas se habían vuelto una especie de droga últimamente.

−Charlie trabajará como permanente en el Ministerio.

Hermione se espabiló viéndole de nuevo a los ojos. −Nunca imaginé a Charles Weasley viviendo una vida sedentaria.

−Bueno, cuando entras en la crisis de los "mediados treinta", te entregas a la locura.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos sabiendo perfectamente que ese era un concepto totalmente inventado. Aunque no del todo errado. Charlie nunca había sido de sentar cabeza. Ni en su trabajo ni en su vida personal. En lo que llevaban de conocidos y siendo "medio familia", nunca le había conocido una novia. Jamás había llevado una mujer a una comida y siempre vio en él a un hombre que nació para estar solo. Como Draco, cuando eran jóvenes.

Charlie era especialista mágico en dragones. Experto en razas húngaras. Su campo de experticia era raro y era llamado para varios trabajos. Incluso Minerva McGonagall le había hecho una oferta laboral en Hogwarts para la plaza de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Evidentemente había rechazado la solicitud. Todo lo que indicara establecerse dentro de una comunidad humana era como encadenarse para el Weasley.

− ¿En que trabajará?

−En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

− ¿En Búsqueda y Restricción de Dragones?

−No, como jefe del Departamento.

Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa colocando toda su atención. − ¿Será mi jefe?

−El jefe como de cien personas.

−No lo imagino en ese cargo.

−Nadie. Menos por el hecho de tener que usar túnica larga y elegante. ¡Ha! Las ironías.

George se paró de la mesa para echar un vistazo a los niños, que dormían plácidamente. −Hoy es un buen día para una comida en la playa.

−Eso suena muy bien.

Hermione acomodó de nuevo a James, quién comenzaba a sudar más de la cuenta, trasmitiéndole calor a ella de paso. Una brisa entró por la cocina que le hizo cerrar los ojos con calma. El tintineo de las campanas era hermoso y pensar que, de volver a su horrible realidad, tener una presencia como la de Charlie, le seria de mucha ayuda.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Era un hombre alto, incluso más que Ron. Podría ser incluso más alto que el mismísimo Bill Weasley. Pero su aura era melancólica y oscura. No era como su contraparte, vistoso, pelirrojo y perfecto, que pese a haber sido herido por Fenrir Greyback, aún se las arreglaba para emitir un halo de respeto y rebeldía controlada muy particular con su cabello largo pero atado en la base de la nuca que seguía haciendo enfadar a su madre después de tantos años.

Este hombre en cambio, con espalda corpulenta y túnica negra roída, tenía un aspecto adusto, precavido y silencioso. Cómo un animal pisando terrenos desconocidos. Los años pasaron y a todos cambiaron, pero por supuesto que el que estaba frente a él, no era otro más que Theodore Nott. Bastante diferente de cómo había sido en su juventud en Hogwarts.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante llevando su mano por instinto a su bolsillo para sentir su varita. De repente se sintió como un enclenque en medio de una cueva habitada por un oso. Nott, yacía de pie con manos entre su túnica. Llevaba un par de botas gruesas que le llegaban más arriba de los tobillos y se fijaban a sus piernas, muy al estilo militar.

Llevaba una cresta mohicana, cuyos flecos más largos lograban acariciar su frente, pero no tapar sus ojos. No como cuando era joven, que poco se veía de su cara. Si, era una persona totalmente diferente.

−Potter−saludó Theodore avanzando hacia a él.

Había sido un timbre de voz grueso y firme. Del flaco niño de Slytherin solo quedaba el azul de su mirar. Uno que era serio e inconmovible. Parecía haber salido de una guerra. Como un refugiado tratando de encontrar comida en canecas de basura.

−Tranquilo−dijo el mago de barba incipiente sacando sus manos y dejándolas al aire.

Harry afirmó con su cabeza y dejó sus propias manos al costado. Theodore Nott, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro al culminar el séptimo año en Hogwarts. Él estuvo bastante involucrado en toda la búsqueda y los procesos subsiguientes.

Cuando Hermione comenzó a integrar a Draco Malfoy a su círculo de amigos, había sido inevitable saber de la vida de él. Fueron muchos años de no saber el paradero del mejor amigo de Malfoy, cuando un buen día llegó una carta de parte de Nott diciéndole que "todo estaba bien". Para ese entonces, Hermione y Draco ya eran pareja oficial y su mejor amiga lo hacía participe de todo lo que le preocupaba de su novio. En ese momento había sido el retorno inesperado de su mejor amigo perdido por medio de una carta un poco insípida y neutral. Una que solo contaba con unas pocas líneas y nada de sentimiento.

Harry recordaba muy bien ese día. Hermione se había quedado a dormir en La Madriguera y Draco desapareció por tres días intentando dar con el paradero de su amigo. Pensó que estaría cerca pero no fue así. Se comunicaba mediante lechuza con su novia en las noches y por lo que vio en ella, cada vez que leía, era que las esperanzas de dar con Theodore eran tan nulas, como lo habían sido antes de que la dichosa carta llegara a sus manos.

Decir que la sorpresa que sopesaba en él en esos momentos era mayúscula, era poco. Quería gritarle y preguntarle dónde demonios había estado escondido durante todos esos años. Si bien, Theodore solo sabría de la existencia de él por los eventos de la guerra y por sus años en Hogwarts, Harry lo sentía a él como una figura muy familiar.

− ¿Qué…? −comenzó a musitar Harry, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una cabeza pelirroja de rizos cortos despelucados apareció detrás de ella.

−Nott, acá estás. La División de Bestias queda en el cuarto piso. ¡Hey, Harry!

−Charlie−saludó Harry viendo al Weasley entrar con sus acostumbradas camisetas y pantalones desgastados.

Ya había sido un buen tiempo que no veía al hermano mayor de su esposa. Un año haciendo cuentas rápidas. No había cambiado demasiado. Tal vez el cabello un poco más largo y la barba, un poco más densa. Podía distinguir varias cicatrices nuevas cruzando sus enormes bíceps y una larga y vultuosa que cubría su garganta. Harry paso saliva queriendo preguntar por lo que veía, cuando recordó la situación en general.

− ¿Qué está sucediendo acá?

−Pensé que habías leído el memo sobre mi nueva asignación como Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

−Si, a eso no iba mi pregunta−respondió Harry contrariado.

− ¿Cómo esta Gin?

−Bien, voy al hospital después de recoger unos papeles que tengo en el escritorio y me encontré con Nott. ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Qué pasa acá?

−A lo primero si y a lo segundo, vine a una reunión con el Ministro de Magia. Nott viene conmigo, Shacklebolt quería hablar con él antes de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio.

Theodore, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, se adelantó a la puerta para irse rápidamente de ese lugar. −Felicitaciones por tu hija, Potter. -Sin decir más salió de la oficina dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

−Nos vemos en unas horas, Harry. Termino de notificarme y de hablar con el Ministro y voy al Refugio.

Sin dejar hablar al hombre de lentes, Charlie Weasley siguió los pasos de Theodore y dejó a un más confundido al "niño que vivió".

 **Continuará**

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR

*Primera vez que redacto un fan fic post Hogwarts/en medio de Hogwarts, 90% fiel al canon, con todo este mundo de personajes. Dios, son tantos niños que es una cosa ridícula. Es como describir a mi familia, demasiados para comprender.

*Gracias a Puchufly por betear esta historia.

Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.

 **Anna Marie Nott**

 _Escuchando "You're not here" by Akira Yamaoka_


End file.
